memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Harvester mothership
A Harvester mothership is a massive spaceship used to strip planets of their resources, and commanded by a Harvester Queen. One mothership was used by a Harvester swarm and their Queen to attack Earth during the War of 2016. Performance characteristics The mothership moves at a steady pace and is surprisingly fast for its size. It displays powerful deflector shields to push away objects including the debris of the 1996 mothership and fighters. Deployment and combat capabilities A Harvester mothership's weapons include powerful energy cannons that can be arced into several beams that are able to shoot multiple targets simultaneously. These gigantic ships also have a very powerful protective shield that could withstand a human-made energy cannon, as demonstrated in the destruction of the ESD Moon Base. Design Outward appearance Each supreme commander has a personal Colony ship that is attached to the center of the Harvester Mothership, where the Queen lives. Its size is far larger than a single City destroyer, but the ship designs are similar. Harvester motherships are heavily defended by plasma cannons, Colony ships, and a horde of Attackers and Fighters. Inner structure The interior is vast. It also has some blue mist throughout the interior, but not as much as in Colony ships, for an unknown reason. The ground acts as some kind of agricultural system with an unknown species of crops growing, and whether it's native to the Harvesters' home or stolen from another world the Harvesters took over is unknown. It is possible, however, that they use these crops to generate oxygen for Harvester motherships, and maybe to provide food. History War of 2016 The Harvester mothership is first seen in the War of 2016. It appears near the Moon, hovering it. Jiang Lao, the commander of the ESD Moon Base, orders to arm the primary weapon and shoot at the colossal spaceship, but the impact is negative: the Harvester Mothership has a powerful energy shield. While the cannon of the Moon Base charges the energy to try a second strike, the spaceship shoots an energy burst that blows up the entire base, along with its occupants. While the Mothership approaches Earth's atmosphere, U.S. President Elizabeth Lanford gives the order to initiate the Orbital Defense System, but all the orbiting units are destroyed before they can strike. The Harvester Mothership reaches the Earth, uprooting entire cities with its gravitational system, and then making them fall on others. It lands on a very big part of the planet, and begins to drill a giant hole in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, to harvest the Earth's molten core. Later on, Dylan Hiller and his cold-fusion bombers launch a retaliation strike on the Harvester Queen inside the mothership by entering it, and firing at and destroying her pod, but it doesn't work; the shuttle launches an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down the systems and drones from inside the ship contain the explosion of the cold fusion bombs. Later, the Queen's pod detaches to get the Sphere at Area 51. During the battle there, the Queen is killed by Dylan, Charlie, Jake and Rain. As a result, as the Sphere predicted, the other Harvester Queens recall the Harvester mothership, causing it to stop drilling just before it reaches the Earth's core and depart into deep space, traveling back to the Harvesters' homeworldto find a new Harvester Queen to rule it. Category:Harvester starship classes